ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Best of the Stanley Hotel (Special)
' Best of the Stanley Hotel (Special)' is the fifth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary During TAPS's previous visit to the Stanley Hotel they went on a tour with Billy Ward, the concierge. He took them to Room 217, where Stephen King and his wife found their clothes and suitcases put away after leaving the room. Billy tells them that the spirits of a maid's children have been heard playing in the hall on the fourth floor. In Room 401 a man saw someone take his wedding ring and walk into the closet but when he looked inside there was no one there. In the Manor House, a duplicate of the larger building, Billy took them to Room 1302, where a housekeeper finished cleaning and returned to find lamps and pictures on the floor. He says that the windows on this floor go up and down by themselves. In the concert hall, a homeless woman froze to death and was heard screaming when he told a ghost story to a group of teenage girls. In highlights from the live investigation, Jason, Grant and CM Punk of ECW start in Room 217 (where Stephen King stayed). CM Punk says that earlier he heard kids playing nearby, but the manager said there were no kids checked in. Brian and Steve investigate the room. They detect high EMF readings but can't trace them to an electrical source, and they find a cold spot. In the ballroom Dustin sees a shadow, and the room gets cold even though no windows were open. As Brian and Steve investigate the music room (which wasn't open during the first investigation) they think they hear music around the piano. Jason and Grant check out Room 401 (where Jason slept before) and hear music that seems to emanate from the bathroom. There is an employee passageway built into the side of the mountain. When Jason and Grant investigate, they hear a piano playing and a voice laughing and saying "Hello." They get a text message from a viewer suggesting that they call for Katie, who died there when she was 12. Dave Tango, Steve and CM Punk go to the billiard room, where they hear noises that sound like people talking. They feel the temperature drop when they ask for the sign of a presence. In Room 412, where a woman became possessed a year ago, Dustin and Donna get high EMF readings. While Dave Tango and Steve are in the Manor House they hear creaking and footsteps and feel cold zones. Dave Tango, Brian and Steve analyze the footage. They listen to an EVP from the tunnel. Steve catches footage of a camera falling on the bed in Room 401 and notices a face there. When they play the camera footage for Jason and Grant, they realize that the face is not a paranormal spirit. The team talks about their personal experiences and conclude that the hotel is haunted. Grant says it earned a "place in their hearts," and Jason says they'll come back and investigate anytime. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Specials